Mistakes
by molotovsuicide
Summary: Set after 6th book. Mia and Michael wake up next to each other one morning, and neither of them can remember what happened the night before. Unfortunately more things come out of their night together. Some adult themes and low level coarse language.
1. Default Chapter

**Mistakes**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The Princess Diaries things don't belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot. The plotline belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****

**Mia's POV**

I rolled over in bed, absolutely exhausted. I had a bad aftertaste in my mouth and my head was pounding.

My ears suddenly picked up a strange sound. It sounded like someone breathing.

Oh. My. God.

I opened my eyes quickly, as I turned over again, I saw Michael fast asleep next to me. In my bed.

My boyfriend. In my bed. Next to me.

I frantically tried to remember what had happened the night before, but I couldn't remember a thing. I sat up quickly, covering myself with my sheets. I wasn't wearing much, just my underwear.

Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Michael." I said, shaking my boyfriend. "Michael, wake up."

"Hmph?" was his response. If I hadn't have been so panicked I would have found his waking up cute.

"Wake up, now." I said in my most princess-like voice, though it was starting to break slightly.

"Mia?" he said in realisation.

For someone who had seemed to be in a comatose state, he was waking up rapidly now.

He sat up too. He was in his boxer shorts.

He turned to look at me in shock.

"Oh my God." was all he could manage.

**Michael's POV**

Oh my God. I am in my girlfriend's bed, in my boxers shorts, from what I can tell she is in her underwear and I am beginning to realise that we are majorly screwed.

For one, I cannot remember anything about last night. Secondly, from the look on my girlfriend's face I can tell she doesn't know what happened either.

"You're in your boxers." she said in shock.

"You're in—Did we?" I break off.

Mia nods.

"I think so." she manages.

"And did we--?"

"Probably not."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"All I remember from last night was that everyone else went home, and that we'd both had a little too much to drink and we must have, you know, done something." she said.

All I can think of is that I hope I haven't done anything too stupid to jeopardize Mia's life and mine.

What was I thinking? Nothing, after the alcohol had taken it's toll.

Now it hits me. I may have just knocked up my girlfriend, the Princess of Genovia.

"Look. I am going to have a shower, so I can calm down and I will come out here, we will eat and then we will discuss this." Mia said.

She gets out of bed and wanders into her bathroom in a daze.

God, no wonder I was so eager last night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know it was short, but I hope you liked it. This is the first story I have written for Princess Diaries and I thought it was an interesting idea.

Please read and review to tell me what you think.

;)starlitestarbrite2


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes**

****

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

Let me just say it again. Oh. My. God.

There. But I don't think I will ever get over this. OK, since I told you about what happened 15 minutes ago, I've fled to the comfort of my bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror.

You're right. I shouldn't be so worried that I slept with my boyfriend which I would have, you know, done sooner or later anyway. BUT I INTENDED TO BE FULLY THERE IN THE ACT!

Now I know why I don't drink at all, usually, but as it was Michael's 19th birthday, I thought, let's celebrate. I only drank to be social. But then as more people showed up, it was like, I have to be more and more social.

My parents aren't home, obviously. They've gone to Versailles for a week. Lars is on a two day vacation, and he doesn't live with me, so I was alone in the loft for the week. All I can say is that this mess better get sorted out soon.

I could have done something really stupid. I could be pregnant.

But wait, I could have also not slept with Michael, not like that anyway!

There is still hope!

But if I am, God, pregnant, I will be screwed. Because I am not even 21. Not married. I am a princess of Genovia. I am not even really allowed to have a consort that isn't also royalty.

So that means that I am definitely not allowed to be a pregnant teen princess.

Something I should mention to Michael at breakfast: He'd better run. Because if I get caught and really am pregnant, the Royal Genovian Guard will be probably be sicced on him by my father.

There you have it: Pregnant Teen _Single Mom_ Princess.

Lovely.

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

I can't do anything right now, I am so stunned at my stupidity.

I have possibly completely destroyed my and Mia's lives by possibly adding one.

You know, it's ironic, because my parents never really had to tell me to be careful or responsible once in my life. Because it was always Lilly, stupid Lilly, who was the crazy, obnoxious, screwed up genius kid. And I was always the nerd who was studying and thinking.

I obviously wasn't doing a lot of that last night. Thinking, that is.

Because if I had been thinking, I would have never gotten into bed with Mia when she and I were both drunk, never would have taken that risk.

What are we going to do if she is pregnant? I mean, yes, Mia's a princess, but she'll probably be forced to abdicate after this. No-one wants to have the mother of an illegitimate child as their future queen. Her grandmother is going to kill me for destroying her handiwork. Yep, looks like I'll be deported.

But seriously, I can't support a baby. I've still got two years of college left. And sure, Mia's father is worth 6 billion dollars or something, but he's probably going to exile the both of us to Alabama or something.

I always thought that one day we would sleep together. But I thought we would be careful, and I most definitely thought we would be sober.

Mia's just stepped out the bathroom with her overalls on. I follow her silently. Looks like it's time for breakfast.

But I don't feel like eating.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know, another short chapter, but all the chapters will probably be this length. I hope this explains any questions you had about the story.

;)starlitestarbrite2


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistakes**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

****

**Mia's POV:**

I got up and walked out of my bedroom, almost tripping over Fat Louie as I did so. Michael pulled on his Rooney hoodie and followed me into the kitchen. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. "Uh, I don't know. I don't really eat breakfast." he answered, looking awkward. Well, looks like I'm not going to eat breakfast now either. I'm not one of those stupid girls that won't eat in front of her boyfriend, but really, breakfast is now the last thing on my mind. "You know what," I said. "I'm not going to eat breakfast either, because we need to talk." "I agree." said Michael, and we both sat down in our chairs real fast, like we were planning a FBI mission, or whatever.

So then, we had the following conversation.

**_Me:_** OK, so we slept together.

**_Michael:_** I know, or rather, I don't know.

**_Me (on verge of tears):_** Oh, Michael, can you remember anything that happened last night?

Michael looked concerned and came over, pulled me up and hugged me.

**_Michael:_** I honestly can't. My God, I'm so sorry, Mia.

**_Me:_** It's not your fault, it's mine too.

**_Michael:_** We both were so drunk.

**_Me:_** I wanted our first time to be special, you know. And I can't even remember anything.

**_Michael:_** I know, Mia, I know. I wanted it to be special too.

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

This might not be a very manly thing to say, but I swear my heart was breaking. Because when Mia cries, I feel so bad that I feel like crying too. Not that I would. Cry in front of Mia, that is. Because my role is to hold her and tell her everything will be OK. Kind of like Captain Picard.

But I sincerely doubt everything will be OK. I mean, we don't even know what we did last night. We obviously slept in the same bed, but we don't know if we actually, you know, Did It.

The conversation continued.

**_Mia:_** Michael, I could be pregnant. We obviously, you know—

_**Me:**_ I know, it was the stupidest thing ever.

_**Mia:**_ What are we going to do? I mean, I'm a princess. Princess don't become teenage mothers.

**_Me:_** I'm sure we will find a way. I'll stop college, get a job, we'll find a place and we'll get married—

I trailed off because I was rambling and I knew it would make Mia nervous when she discovered the truth: I had no idea what we would do!

**_Me:_** Look, you mightn't even be pregnant. We may not have even Done It. But we are going to have to find out what happened last night. That means asking everyone what happened.

"Hey guys!" said Tina, entering the kitchen.

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

"Tina?" I shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

Tina looked at me funny, maybe because Michael and I were hugging and I was crying my eyes out.

"Don't you remember?" asked Tina.

"No." Michael and I said quickly.

"Gee, you two really were drunk!"

Boris Pelkowski walked into the kitchen too.

I was sooooooo glad that I had the shower and got changed into my overalls and everything.

"BORIS?"

"I knew you and Michael had drunk way too much alcohol. You really don't remember?" Boris asked, frowning.

"No." said Michael, looking sheepish and shocked at the same time. "We don't."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_The taxi:_**

_Mia and Michael sat in the back, with Boris wedged up against the window seat. Mia was wearing a baseball cap, pulled low. Lars had gone home, and Mia had promised her parents that she would catch a cab home with her friends in disguise. Her father had suggested that in case, in the off chance she had drank alcohol, that the cabbie recognised her and sold his story to the tabloids._

_"Hehe." Mia giggled at nothing in particular._

_"Meeeeeee---aahhhhhh." Michael whined drunkenly. "Can we crash at your place tonight?"_

_"Why not? My Mom and Mr. G-eee-eee-eee aren't home because they're at that funny place?"_

_"Ver-sales?" Tina put in. She and Boris too were slightly tipsy._

_"Yeah."_

_"My Dad said that it would be OK if I crashed at your place. He trusts you." said Tina._

_"I can ring my mother at your house?" Boris asked._

_"Ye-ah." said Mia, eyelids drooping._

_The cabbie turned around._

_"4111?" he asked._

_"Yep." slurred Mia._

_They got out of the car and Mia let them into the building._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

I stood there in shock, not because of what Tina said though.

I think it had something to do with my possible pregnancy, drunken stupor last night or how much trouble I would be in if I really was pregnant, but I ran to the toilet and threw up. Michael rushed into the bathroom after me.

I cleaned my teeth quickly afterwards before my tears started up.

"Please." I told him. "Tell me this isn't morning sickness and just a hangover."

I sobbed into his shoulder for a while as Tina and Boris had breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know that was short but hopefully it's good.

Please read and review.

;)starlitestarbrite2


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes**

**starlitestarbrite2**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

Great.

So I have just remembered something from Health and Safety. I won't find out instantly if I'm pregnant, it will take a while. So my throwing up, is just that. Throwing up, I mean, from a hangover.

Mom and Mr. Gianini left me here at the loft on the proviso that I was a good kid. And I normally am. I don't do drugs, I don't drink or smoke, I don't rat my hair….. etc. Just stick in the whole 'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee' song from Grease and be done with it.

So now, I am in the bathroom, and Tina is knocking at the door because Michael is in the kitchen, and looks upset and she wants to know what is going on. I let her in.

"Mia, what is wrong? You look messed up, and so does Michael." she says, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing is wrong, I am just over-exhausted and Michael is hungover, like I am too."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not stupid, and I think I know what's going on?"

"I had people crash at my place last night because we were drunk."

"Oh, yeah?" Tina says again. "Then tell me this, Mia, where did Michael sleep last night?"

"On the futon."

"Wrong. I think I would have noticed if there was someone apart from Boris sleeping next to me. Oh my God, wait, something else has just occurred to me!"

"What?" I say, thinking that she has just remembered something.

"You and Michael slept in the same bed--- you must have Done It last night!"

"Oh, Tina, I don't remember what happened last night."

"So you could be----"

"Yeah, Tina, I could be."

"Well, calm down and I will help you and Michael." says Tina, wiping my eyes with a tissue. "Mia, we will find a way. You will get through this."

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

I walked back to the kitchen holding my head. Now I remember why I don't drink at all, apart from the fact that I don't like the taste.

Boris was leaning against the counter.

"You're kicking yourself, aren't you?" he said casually.

I almost dropped the plastic cactus shaped margerita glass I was holding. How did he know? Unless we were really…..

Oh God, how embarrassing!

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"You think you and Mia made whoopee last night, don't you!" said Boris. If the moment hadn't been so serious and excruciatingly embarrassing I might have laughed, on account of the way Boris pronounces his 'w's like 'v's.

I slumped into a seat.

"Oh man, Boris, I don't know."

"And now you think you may have, what does Tina call it, deflovered her?"

I ignored this comment, I couldn't be bothered pointing out that was not what it's called.

"Maybe. Hey, did you—" I lowered my voice sheepishly. "_Hear or see anything last night_?"

Boris tilted his head to one side.

"I drink _way_ too many shooters last night, but I would have remembered something like that."

I put my head in my hands again and wondered if I had ruined Mia's life forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know, the chapters are short, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.

;)starlitestarbrite2


End file.
